


【彬昇】Roommate

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200710--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 4





	【彬昇】Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> 200710  
> \--

貓咪躺在陽光照到的地方曬日光浴，旁邊有我的室友，我將躺在地上陪貓睡的他拖到沙發上，把頭枕在他的胸口睡午覺。

意識矇矓中似乎聽見他偷偷笑了一聲。

  
  


我有個叫做姜昇植的室友，比我年長，是個像陽光般耀眼的人，我們一起養了一隻貓，起初他說自己的綽號是馬鈴薯，想給貓取名為鈴薯妹妹，但在我極力反對下，貓的名字就決定是軟糖了。

理由就不重要了，絕對不是因為我喜歡吃甜的……

姜昇植是個愛笑的人，幾乎很少能看到他不笑的樣子，其他人甚至會私底下用「笑臉王子」來稱呼他。

他有時候會遮著嘴笑，特別是當我故意拿他不跟我打遊戲來調侃他時，嘴上說著自己沒有對我那麼壞邊抬起手，語氣裡沒有任何不耐和惱火，反而是覺得我太幼稚而感到有趣的樣子。

不管重複了多少次玩笑都是差不多的反應，這讓我很想試試，要做到什麼程度，這個人才會生氣？

「昇植哥……」

「嗯？怎麼了？」

蹲在地上裝作身體很痛，果然那人就馬上放下了正在處理的三盤綠色蔬菜向我跑來，姜昇植這人，都跟他說過我不喜歡了還硬是拿營養均衡很重要為由訂了一個蔬菜日，沒錯，每個禮拜四，也就是今天，無論如何我都要迴避掉，誰要吃菜啊。

我皺起眉撫著肚子，左手抓上姜昇植的手臂。

「嗚……我好痛啊……」

「秀彬！哪裡痛？沒事嗎？我們先去醫院吧，我有認識一個醫術很好的朋友，雖然他前幾天好像是幫病人打針一直沒找到血管被投訴了……」

嗯，他在說什麼？那位醫生朋友真的沒問題嗎？

「秀彬啊，你先深呼吸，不要讓情緒起伏太大了。」姜昇植扶著鄭秀彬起身，焦急得語速都變成平常的兩倍。

「呃……好……」

「這時候必須冷靜下來，以防萬一我幫你準備一些生活用品，要是住院了我會天天帶飯過去給你的。」

等等，你才該冷靜。

我抱住正想衝去拿換洗衣物的姜昇植，衣服上飄來柔軟精的味道讓我有點想睡，看著他的背搖搖頭告訴他應該只是小病，然後他的雙手覆上我的，聲音變得比剛才還要輕，像是剛剛被教訓過不敢再鬧騰的狗狗。

「也有可能不是呀，我真的很擔心……」

他的雙手在我的手背上搓來搓去，溫暖得像壓住我手時的貓肚子，手掌是不是真的長了肉球啊，但不管如何，這個玩笑似乎開不下去了。

因為從剛才開始心跳就有點快，不趕快放開好像真的就要出事了。

「我……我現在不痛了啦。」

「真的？不去醫院檢查一下？要是又痛起來一定要說哦。」

「嗯，我會的，謝謝昇植哥。」

我以為這個小小的惡作劇，會就這樣告一段落，可是為什麼就變成了這個樣子。

  
  


我叫鄭秀彬，有個比自己年長的室友，我們各自有一間房，因為沒有做貓門所以都不會把房門關全，總是習慣留一條小縫給貓進出，為了公平共享嚕貓機會而各自買了固定分量的貓零食，貓砂在房門旁，我們一人放一個，這樣被鏟砂聲吵醒的機率也差不多。

除了白天貓跳到他的肚子上的時候，我會學貓趴在他腳邊或直接躺在他身上以外，晚上沒事是不會一起睡的，但自從我開了身體很痛的玩笑，姜昇植就老是要來我的房間，還說只是因為最近一入夜就冷，被我反駁可以開暖氣還是躺上了我的床。

「一起睡也很好啊。」

「很熱啦。」

「都開冷氣了還好吧。」

說完又從背後抱著我睡，都說很熱了啊，而且我才發現他有個壞習慣……至少對我來說是壞習慣。

熟睡時腳總是跨過來勾住我，害我睡到一半想上廁所都沒法去了。

耳邊都是溫熱的氣息，不是有意卻勾緊的腿，抽出被覆上的手，那雙手就順勢溜到了肚子上，摸到因衣服往上捲起而露出的一點點肌膚，真的讓人快瘋了。

姜昇植變得有點反常，甚至少見的賴床了。

「昇植哥……起床了。」

「……」

我試圖扒開他的手，對方卻像在鬧彆扭的狗狗一樣發出嗚嗚叫聲，好像我是要搶他咬著的玩具，他的手沒再多使力所以很好拉開，我接著將他勾上來的腿也拿開，成功掙脫後捏著他的臉繼續叫他起床。

「……秀彬。」

「嗯？」

姜昇植看著我，沉默了好幾分鐘，嘴角才漸漸上揚起來，將我捏在他臉上的手拿開，摸了摸我的頭。

「抱歉啊，我應該起來做早餐的……」

「沒關……」

話沒說完，居然被眼前的人吻了。

我感覺自己雙腿之間在發熱，就這樣只是單方面被吻的話好像、應該、也許、似乎、真的挺虧的？

所以不顧進來看著我們喵喵叫著的貓咪目光，壓到了姜昇植身上，他的聲音變得比平時甜上好幾倍，沒有心思去想以後會不會尷尬了，現在是早上七點十五分，我將慾望交給本能去佔有他。

佔有了同住一個屋簷下的人。

而他居然沒有反抗。

  
  


九點零五分，從浴室出來時姜昇植居然在看育嬰日記。

喂，不對吧，不是應該先衝過來質問我怎麼可以一時衝動把他睡了才對嗎？而且我們是要怎麼生啦！

「你、你為什麼在看那個？」

「哦，我就是隨便看看嘛。」

「是想要一個小孩嗎？」

「哈哈哈，也不是啦，稍微有點好奇而已，而且我們有小孩啊。」

我呆在原地，張大嘴盯著他看思考我們哪時有去領養，記憶中也沒一起去過領養小孩的地方啊。

姜昇植走出去把貓抱進來，嘟著嘴像要逗孩子那樣對貓說話。

「軟糖就是我們的小孩啊，不是嗎？」貓在他懷裡打著呼嚕，我伸手摸了摸貓的下巴。

「哦，我以為你說人類……對啊他是。」

姜昇植笑著親了貓幾下，那雙唇有多柔軟，貓肯定比我早知道。

但其他地方的觸感，就不一定了。

想到這裡也覺得自己有點幼稚，但這才不是忌妒或羨慕什麼的，我才不會拿自己跟貓比。

  
  


我的室友如陽光般耀眼，長期被這道陽光包圍的我，都不知道要是沒了他要怎麼辦了。

他很完美、又善良，如別人口裡相傳的那樣是個沒有缺點的人，他偶爾犯傻的模樣只有我看過，真的很可愛，只有我看到好像太可惜了。

但我並沒有想要與誰分享的念頭。

姜昇植他……是我的室友。

  
  


有過一次佔有之後，就只會有更多次，幾乎已經數不清了，那天之後一個禮拜內我們做了幾次根本不記得了，每次做完姜昇植就會拿肉泥給貓吃，好像是在給封口費那樣。

明明軟糖是隻宅貓，所以沒有必要那麼做。

不過因為習慣了，所以好像開始期待我們做，這樣他才有零食吃，看到我躺在沙發還會跳上來一直叫，推我的臉，一開始不知道他想幹嘛，是發現我摟姜昇植腰或是進去姜昇植房間的時候，他就立刻安靜也不會進來房間，才發現的。

該稱讚這隻貓很聰明嗎？但偶爾換體位時還看得到門縫間亮著的眼，完全就是在偷看啊！

「軟糖……去去，不要看了。」

「喵嗚……」

「給你開兩個罐罐。」

「喵！」

可能貓也講求資本主義，零食加碼總是非常有效。

  
  


姜昇植是我的室友，我們已經無數次的翻雲覆雨，他身上每一處都有我咬過的痕跡，他常常叫我的名字，不管在床上還是床下。

他很溫柔，不管什麼時候，但當我靠近他時，那份溫柔就變得更明顯一些，雖然在其他人眼裡並不會覺得有什麼差別。

  
  


但姜昇植他是我的室友。

所以，我是說，姜昇植他是——

  
  
  
  
  
  


**我的。**

**我的。**

**我的** 。

**我的……**

  
  


一顆不起眼的石子經你一照就成了鑽石，植物因你而得到養分。

我抬起手握成一個圓圈，從圓圈裡望向那道照進窗簾縫隙的光，看見曬日光浴的貓舒服得將腿打開，下一秒笑著撫上貓肚子的你。

  
  


我親愛的，只有我能擁有的。

我的室友。


End file.
